Bitter Life of Roy and Aaron
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Roy, Aaron, dan kisah mereka. Mencoba membuat brothership fanfic. Primal Fear (1996), latar tempat yang dimodifikasi, OOC kayaknya, Spoiler alert! Thank god i finished this fic!


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik _**William Diehl **_dalam novelnya, untuk Film 1996—milik _**Gregory Hoblit**__,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Primal Fear-**

Umur 10 tahun Roy bertemu Aaron. Di taman dengan ayunan yang sudah rusak, Aaron kecil duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut bersender di tiang ayunan. Wajahnya menunduk dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Dari jauh, pundak kecilnya terlihat bergetar, terlihat kedinginan. Tapi, saat Roy mendekatinya, ia tahu Aaron tidak kedinginan karena ia melihat lengan bajunya basah. Dengan air mata.

Niatnya ingin menjahilinya karena genangan air kotor di sebelah anak itu terlihat menggoda sekali untuk di tendang-tendang, tapi mendengar suara anak itu menangis dengan suara tertahan, Roy malah berdiri memandang anak itu. Sedikit merasa kasihan.

Sadar tiba-tiba ada bayangan seseorang menutupinya, Aaron kecil dengan berlinangan air mata mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Aaron tersengguk dan mengsuap air matanya.

Mereka berpandangan.

Seperti bercermin. Roy bagai melihat pantulannya. Ia berkedip, memastikan kepalanya tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Kenapa anak yang menangis itu mirip seperti dirinya.

Cukup lama sampai Aaron kecil bergerak tidak nyaman dan hendak melarikan dari tempat itu.

Tapi Roy menahannya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aaron yang lembab dengan air mata.

Roy, dengan suara pelan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Meskipun Aaron kecil ketakutan—Roy merasakan tangan anak itu bergetar, ia duduk kembali, menyender di tiang yang sudah menghangat.

Roy duduk di samping Aaron sambil terus memandangnya, yang kesulitan menahan air matanya yang keluar. Karena pundaknya sekarang bergetar lebih kencang.

Saat Roy bertanya pada anak itu, kenapa ia menangis, Aaron malah bergeser menjauh dan membalikkan badannya menghadap genangan air beriak yang tak sengaja ia injak.

Aaron kembali menangis. Dengan suara tertahan. Dan mungkin sedang membasahi lengan bajunya yang lain.

Roy ikut menggeserkan tubuhnya. Memeluk lututnya, karena mungkin dengan seperti itu anak itu tidak akan menjauh lagi darinya, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Entah harus menyapa anak itu dengan kalimat apa, Roy bingung. Ia tidak pernah menyapa seorang anak yang sedang menagis, ia lebih suka mengejeknya atau menjahilinya.

Tapi sebelum Roy memanggilnya, anak itu berbicara pelan padanya. Meskipun sangat pelan, Roy mendengar anak itu mengusirnya, mengatakannya untuk pergi dengan suara terputus-putus.

Roy membalasnya dengan mengatakan kalau ia tak akan pergi dari punggungnya sebelum Aaron membalikkan badannya dan bercerita kenapa ia menangis.

Terdengar memaksa memang. Tapi memang yang namanya anak-anak, Aaron malah menurutinya, berbalik dan bercerita tentang tangisannya pada Roy.

Roy mendengarnya dengan seksama meskipun sedikit capek karena anak itu bercerita dengan suara terputus-putus. Ia kira anak itu bersuara seperti itu karena menangis, tapi kalau ia dengar-dengar lagi itu bukan karena menangis.

Saat Aaron menyelesaikan ceritanya, dengan ratusan kali mengusap air matanya, satu; Roy tahu anak itu gagap, dua; anak itu bernasib hampir sama dengannya.

Ayahnya seorang pemabuk, tukang hutang, dan pembuat masalah. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Ia tinggal bersama pamannya. Tapi bibinya jahat. Ia bilang bibinya sering tidak memberinya makan, ia juga sering di usir saat pamannya pergi keluar rumah. Paman dan bibinya takut dengan ayahnya, saat ayahnya datang untuk meminjam uang, ayahnya selalu bertengkar dengan mereka, kadang memukuli mereka dan juga dirinya. Seperti kali ini, ia mendapat tendangan dari ayahnya di perutnya, menyebabkan bekas merah kebiru-biruan yang cukup besar.

Tapi yang berbeda, Roy tidak secengeng Aaron. Ia kuat. Ia pernah mendapat pukulan dari ayahnya, dipunggung, lukanya sama seperti yang Aaron miliki. Tapi ia tak menangis, justru meneriaki ayahnya dengan kata-kata kasar lalu lari keluar rumah. Ia menghabiskan hari itu menjahili orang, melampiaskan kekesalannya sampai ia puas.

Roy merangkul pundak Aaron yang kembali mulai menangis. Kali ini dengan suara tangisan yang lebih kencang. Tangannya merasakan setiap tarikan napas Aaron yang terputus-putus.

Jangan menangis. Itu yang Roy katakan, dengan sentuhan lembut di kepala Aaron. Dan ia berhasil membuat tangisannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Roy kemudian tersenyum, merogoh kantong celananya dengan tangan yang satunya, dan mengeluarkan 2 buah permen stik berwarna merah. Permen itu hasil rampasannya saat ia berpas-pasan dengan anak kecil di pinggir taman.

Roy menyodorkan satu permen pada Aaron, dan dengan ragu diterima oleh Aaron.

Mereka melewati sore itu dengan menghabiskan permen masing-masing. Saling bercerita satu sama lain sampai suatu ketika Roy berkata pada Aaron.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Aaron."

Dan Aaron tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih bersisa di pelupuk matanya.

Umur 15 tahun Roy dan Aaron tumbuh menjadi remaja dengan sifat bertolak belakang.

Roy dengan tempramennya yang keras. Menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan tangan, kaki, dan mulutnya. Terkadang dengan pisau di tangannya.

Dan Aaron dengan sifat malunya. Tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalahnya, selalu mundur saat punggungnya tak mampu menopang lagi, dan berakhir dengan menangis di pojokan atau di pundak Roy.

Satu wajah, dengan sifat berbeda.

Roy utara dan Aaron selatannya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka berdua merasakan nyaman. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, baik Roy maupun Aaron merasa mereka telah menemukan potongan jiwa mereka.

Setahun yang lalu mereka membeli sebuah apartemen murah yang jauh dari kampung halaman mereka. Apartemen dengan, kamar mandi kecil, dapur, dan penghangat ruangan yang terkadang tidak berfungsi.

Mereka mulai menabung ketika Aaron pernah suatu ketika berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau dirinya ingin pergi dari rumah bibinya dan tinggal bersamanya. Aaron yang sungguh-sungguh mulai menabung, mengumpulkan uang dari mana saja datangnya. Menjadi pengantar koran, pengantar susu, bekerja di bar, dan apapun itu ia sudah tidak ingat berapa pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Roy menabung dengan mencuri. Selain tak tahu harus bekerja apa, Roy tak sanggup membuat Aaron tetap tinggal di rumah bibinya. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan anak itu dari penderitaannya. Ia selalu mencuri barang-barang mahal di toko-toko, kemudian menjual setengah harga pada teman-temannya. Ini cara yang mudah dan paling cepat menurutnya.

Dan setelah berbulan-bulan—hampir setahun, mereka membeli apartemen itu. Roy masih ingat senyum di wajah Aaron, senyum bahagia. Berulang kali dengan terbata-bata ia berkata tak percaya jika mereka membeli sebuah apartemen. Tak percaya mereka akan tinggal bersama-sama.

Tapi mereka tak hanya membeli sebuah apartemen, mereka menjalani hidup baru, meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka yang memalukan.

Umur 18 tahun Aaron mengajak Roy untuk ikut menjadi anak altar di sebuah gereja. Tapi Roy menolak, ia tidak terlalu ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu di gereja. Itu terdengar sangat bukan sekali dirinya. Lagipula ia tidak tahu apa itu anak altar dan apa yang mereka lakukan di gereja.

Dan semenjak Aaron bergabung, ia selalu pulang malam saat akhir pekan. Awalnya Roy tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi seiring banyaknya akhir pekan yang terlewat, Roy menjadi jarang menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Aaron. Di hari biasa ia harus bekerja, begitu juga Aaron.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat salju pertama kali turun di musim dingin, Roy berniat mengajaknya keluar. Karena Roy pikir itu akhir pekan yang tepat terlebih saljunya.

Tapi Aaron mengatakan tidak bisa, ia bilang kalau gereja sudah mulai mempersiapkan kedatangan hari natal. _Hell_. Roy tak percaya.

Kau bohong. Roy mengatakannya dengan sedikit menyentak. Ia kesal karena Aaron mengacuhkannya saat mereka berbicara.

Ia merasa Aaron sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu, Aaron semakin jarang pulang ke apartemen. Jika memang iya, dia hanya tidur, lantas berangkat pagi sekali keesokannya. Roy selalu melemparinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sama berulang yang tak pernah bosan ia tanyakan, bertanya kenapa dia pulang malam, atau sedang ada acara apa di gereja, bahkan ia pernah menanyakan dengan sarkatis, apa dia butuh bantuan untuk mengepak barang untuk kepindahannya ke gereja.

Kemudian semuanya semakin membuat Roy berpikir ribuan kali dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Aaron. Setelah hampir seminggu Aaron tidak pulang ke apartemennya, seminggu kemudian Aaron menghabiskan waktu mendekam di apartemen mereka, terdiam, melamun, tak banyak bicara, terkadang membaca buku yang entah ia bawa dari mana. Ia pikir Aaron marah padanya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya kemarin.

Roy khawatir luar biasa pada Aaron. Semua pertanyaannya hanya di balas oleh diam, dan terkadang helaan napas. Aaron akan berpaling saat mereka berbicara.

Sampai suatu malam. Roy tahu Aaron diam-diam mengendap dari apartemen, kabur keluar membawa sesuatu yang ia gulung-gulung dengan sarung bantalnya. Roy tahu ini akan terjadi, ia pernah mengalaminya.

Jadi, saat Aaron keluar dari apartemennya, Roy mengikuti kemana Aaron pergi. Membuntutinya berjalan melewati pinggiran jalan yang sepi dan dingin.

Semuanya semakin mencurigakan saat Aaron berjalan berputar-putar. 3 kali di jalan yang sama. Ia bertingkah seperti tak ingin ada yang membuntutinya.

Tapi, Roy tak mempermasalahkan itu, mau seratus kali pun ia berputar-putar, akan ia lakukan, selama pandangan matanya masih bisa melihat punggung Aaron.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan di balik bayangan gedung-gedung, sampai Roy tercengang memandang bangunan tempat Aaron memasuki halaman luarnya yang gelap.

Itu gereja tempat Aaron menjadi Anak Altar.

Kepalanya dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ribuan keping salju yang turun di langit musim dingin.

Roy berjengit saat sadar kalau Aaron mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi beruntung ia masih melihat anak itu berjalan kesamping bangunan besar gereja. Mengendap-endap. Kenapa ia harus mengendap-endap? Dia bagian dari gereja kan?

Roy mempercepat jalannya saat Aaron menghilang di balik pintu di bangunan kecil yang menempel di bangunan utama itu. Roy tidak bodoh untuk langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tapi ia beruntung, ada sebuah jendela beberapa meter di samping pintu itu. Meskipun sulit karena ada beberapa tanaman pot yang di simpan di depan kaca.

Ia menengok kedalam setenang mungkin sebagaimana yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat dirinya mencuri barang-barang di sebuah rumah. Tapi, ia tak menemukan Aaron. Hanya barang-barang rumahan dari kayu yang bisa ia lihat. Meja, lemari kaca, kursi-kursi, sofa, dan benda lainnya. Ia menengok semakin dalam dan Aaron tetap tak kelihatan.

Saat itulah, dimana Roy sedang khawatir luar biasa, Aaron berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan, masih menggenggam gulungan sarung bantal di tangannya. Tapi tak lama, seseorang ikut berjalan keluar. Ia tua, seorang laki-laki, dan memakai pakaian tidur. Roy tak tahu siapa itu. Ia tidak mengenalnya.

Kaki Roy mulai gemetar merasakan dinginnya malam. Sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari Aaron dan laki-laki tua itu. Mereka terus bicara sambil berdiri. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kakinya semakin terasa dingin seiring obrolan itu berjalan. Tapi kini, Roy melihat Aaron meneriakinya, meskipun kesulitan karena ucapan gagapnya. Dan laki-laki tua itu kelihatan tidak suka mendapat teriakan, ia balas berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Aaron. Aaron terduduk, mengerang kesakitan di atas lantai.

Aaron mengepal, matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Detik berikutnya Roy berharap ia tidak pernah melihat hal itu. Ia hanya bisa tercengang, dan semakin tak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya.

Aaron menusuk laki-laki itu.

Dengan pisau yang ternyata benda di balik gulungan sarung bantal itu.

Laki-laki tua itu ambruk memegangi perutnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, wajah mereka, pakaian, lantai, sepatu dan beberapa barang di dekatnya. Ia tak bergerak, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka.

Roy tercekik saat tiba-tiba Aaron menusuk tubuh mati itu. Lagi. Lebih dari tiga kali. Di leher, dada, perut, pahanya.

Meskipun kakinya terasa mati rasa, Roy berlari masuk kedalam. Berteriak memanggil nama Aaron dan kata berhenti. Aaron masih berdiri, menggenggam pisau yang masih menancap di dada laki-laki tua itu, dengan darah yang berceceran semakin luas.

Roy mendekatinya, merebut pisau itu dan melemparnya.

Ia memegang wajah Aaron yang berlumuran darah. Dan air mata.

Tangisan Aaron pecah saat Roy mengusap darah di bawah matanya. Atau mungkin air matanya.

Aaron menangis seperti bayi, memeluknya yang berkali-kali kali mendesis dan mengusap rambutnya. Roy berkata jangan menangis, puluhan kali, dengan nada yang sama.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Entah apa akan semudah seperti saat Roy mengatakan kata itu, tapi ia akan mencoba, ia tak ingin Aaron merasakan penderitaan lagi. Cukup masa lalunya.

Roy memutar otak, mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Mereka bisa saja lari, tapi polisi masih bisa menemukan mereka.

Entah bagaimana Roy bisa sampai pada titik itu. Masalah ini terlalu berat. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya dengan Aaron disampingnya, tapi seribu kalipun ia berpikir ulang, pikirannya tidak memberikan cara lain.

Ia menangis.

Roy tidak pernah menangis, selain ketika ibu tercintanya meninggal. Dulu, 14 tahun lalu.

Roy melepaskan pelukan mereka. Buru-buru mengusap air matanya sebelum Aaron melihatnya menangis. Ia tak ingin Aaron melihatnya menangis. Ia tak ingin janji sungguh-sungguhnya dulu terlihat lemah dan palsu hanya karena ada air mata di matanya.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Mengatakan setenang mungkin apa yang harus Aaron lakukan. Meskipun ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti.

Mereka akan berpisah, itu rencananya. Roy akan menjadi Aaron di gereja ini seperti apa yang Aaron sebutkan dan Aaron akan melarikan diri, membawa uang Roy, dan hidup jauh di Springfield di sebuah apartemen yang telah Roy beli. Ya, Ia bahkan sudah membeli apartemen baru yang tenang saat mereka merasakan tidak nyaman di tempat yang mereka tempati.

Mereka bertukar baju, celana, dan sendal yang dipakai Aaron dengan sepatu Roy. Mencipratkan noda darah yang sama di tubuh mereka. Menghilangkan keberadaan Aaron dan menggantinya dengan dirinya. Memanfaatkan wajah mereka yang terlampau mirip.

Roy meneteskan air matanya.

Cepat pergi, aku akan menyusulmu, kita akan jadi keluarga nanti. Itu yang Roy katakan, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tak menetes. Sial, ia terasa sangat lemah.

Aaron memeluknya. Kembali menangis. Tapi Roy dengan tegas menyuruhnya segera pergi. Aaron menolak, ia ingin bersamanya, katanya.

Roy melepas pelukan mereka, memandang Aaron yang kembali berlinangan air mata. Ia mencium kening Aaron. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan setelah sekian lama mereka tinggal bersama. Aaron memejamkan matanya.

Sekarang pergi, aku akan menyusul, aku janji, kata Roy sambil menyentuh pipi Aaron yang basah

Dan dengan tetesan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan, Aaron meninggalkan Roy—yang kembali menangis.

Ia berbisik pelan saat Aaron melangkah keluar dari pintu itu.

"Aku menyayangimu Aaron dan aku akan selalu menjagamu."

**-fin-**

OMG, hanya ingin mengatakan kaau Edward Norton di film ini benar-benar... shvshcvwcvduud ._. Membuat saya tergoda membuat fic sialan ini yang terus minta di selesein -_-"

Dan ternyata *drumroll, ini adalah fanfic Primal Fear pertama dalam bahasa tercinta ini :3 so proud meskipun fic ini abal .-.

Oke no more! Mind to Review?

Mon, 7/21/2014, 05:39 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
